Cataclysm
Cataclysm is the fourth member of the Ancients to appear in the series. She serves as her master's warhorse and devoted warrior. Her name, which she holds dear, was given to her by her master. And given her abilities and cold-hearted nature, she certainly lives up to her name. Appearance Cataclysm has the lower body of a horse with soft white fur while her tail is black. Her rear left leg and hip are made of ancient metals and magic yet still move and act like they were made of flesh and bone. She wears a long flowing silver stitched cover atop her lower back with golden linings and a large crest in the middle, the insignia being the mark of the Ancients, a white diamond emblem that appears broken and segmented atop a black base. She has a white sleeveless vest she leaves completely opened, exposing her large breasts which have golden rings pierced through her nipples. Around each of her arms she wears black armbands bearing the mark of the Ancients, she has a golden and silver belt that also has the Ancient's mark, a spiked choker with a round bell attached to the front, and a silver circlet atop her head. She has long black hair and red eyes, with her eyes showing sharp white rings in them when she reveals her true power. She has a steel bracer on her right wrist, and another on her left that has golden chains attached from it to a steel guard worn over her middle and index fingers. Her weapon is a gigantic spear made of ancient metal, with a large glowing white center and spiraling white engravings along the pole. Personality Cataclysm has a very cruel mindset with a hint of centaur nobility still lingering within her, something that often presents a stark change in her actions. On the surface she appears just as malevolent as her fellow disciples, enjoying the thrill of killing and bestowing suffering onto others. However she sometimes acts merciful in rare moments, offering those in her way the chance to flee for their lives unless they truly provoke her, or even sparing those that grant her some form of genuine amusement. Still, on the whole this woman is much closer to a demon than a centaur and should never be taken lightly, even during times of unexpected mercy. She is fiercely loyal to her master and is more than eager to do anything she can to please him. She proudly refers to herself as her master's warhorse and is more than willing to trample over any who oppose him. Abilities Magic: Centaurs using magic is practically unheard of, however Cataclysm has shown to be highly proficient with the magical arts. She can project deadly bursts of magical energy from her spear and even her fingers to shoot at her foes, and can levitate objects such as her gigantic spear which she can summon into her grasp without any effort. When attacking her enemies she's able to manifest magical stepping bases to charge into the air and flank her opponents or leap into a dive attack at them. If sufficiently angered she can summon large amounts of fiery energy to throw at her opponent in a heavy wavebeam attack. And if needed she's able to teleport herself away from danger should she need to. Strength: Cataclysm is extremely strong, much more so than any centaur in Eden. Her strength is so great she's able to fight off Daemon Warrick and all of his harem members by herself without any real trouble. Her skin has shown to be very tough, with simple swords merely grazing her on contact or outright blocked. Even Daemon's heaviest magical attack isn't enough to kill her, although it does wound her and force the centaur to retreat. Speed: Like all centaurs, Cataclysm is able to run extremely fast. It's unclear just how fast she can really go as she hasn't needed to use great speed to move or attack her foes thus far. Skilled Spearwoman: Like Hollia, Cataclysm prefers to fight with a spear, only hers is extremely over-sized, imbued with ancient magical energy, and made of ancient metals that are near-unbreakable. She's able to wield the spear with ease and precision, being able to strike and defend with it against a towering minotaur without any trouble. The Ancient Centaur As explained by Minos in S2. Act I, Cataclysm and her fellow disciples are not just powerful and dangerous monsters, they were the first of their respective races to come into existence. Although it isn't clear yet as to how this came to be, it seems Cataclysm was the first centaur to exist in the world, and wasn't born by normal means. What that entails and how it came to be has yet to be revealed. As an Ancient, Cataclysm is gifted not only with supernatural magic and strength, she is also able to be revived by her master should she ever die. Though it has been stated it takes about a century for an Ancient to be resurrected after their death, she is able to effectively come back from the dead as many times as her master wishes. This also plays into how Aeon is unable to perceive her or the other Ancients' actions in the timeline. As an Ancient who is more or less unbound by the laws of life and death, Cataclysm has no timeline of her own that she follows, thus her actions in the world are shrouded in mystery even for the Dark Queen of Time. However there does appear to be a way to permanently scar the Ancients. As described by Minos, this involves burning an Ancient's body part in ceremonial fire to completely destroy it. Should this happen, when the Ancient is revived by their master, the part of their body burned away by that fire isn't able to be regenerated, and instead the Ancient is reborn with a prosthetic leg of ancient metal and magic. Cataclysm has such a limb with her rear leg, which is able to move as if its made of flesh yet is clearly made of strange steel and white neon engravings. Quotes Sasha: "You're no centaur." Cataclysm: "I'm close enough." ~S.2, Act I, Ch.3 "You insects forget who and what you are. You are nothing in this world, and you never will be. This is our world. This is our Eden. That is the way it was always meant to be, the way it should have been from the start. We are the chosen ones to rule this world. We are the worthy. We are the mighty. We are the pinnacle of perfection. And there is no room for obsolete trash such as yourselves to reside with us in our world!" ~S.2, Act I, Ch.3 Category:Centaur Category:Ancient Category:Characters